1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spoked wheels and more particularly to a novel such wheel having access means for readily removing or installing spoke anchoring pins.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to mount pneumatic tires of the tubeless type onto rims having outwardly projecting circular flanges so that an air tight seal is provided between the circular flanges and its associated bead of the tubeless tire. The tubeless pneumatic tires are mounted on a metal wheel rim whereby the pressurized air within the tire cavity urges the circular beads of the tire defining the engagement points of the tire with the rim so as to seal therewith. Normally, pressurized air is introduced into the tire cavity via a valve having a stem projecting through a hole in the rim. When the tire is inflated, the circular beads of the tire are forcibly urged into contact with the circular flange of the rim so that an effective seal is produced.
With respect to spoked wheels, the rim is further provided with a plurality of holes wherein each hole receives a spoke anchor pin. Each pin includes a threaded bore opening at one end to receive the threaded shank end of a spoke while the opposite end of the pin includes an integral flange of greater diameter than the hole through which the body of the pin passes. Difficulties have been encountered when it is desired to replace the anchoring pin or when it is desired to tighten or realign the spokes on the wheel. These problems generally stem from the fact that the tire must first be deflated and in most circumstances the tire must be removed so that access may be had to the flanged end of the pins whereby alignment and tightening tools may be attached thereto. The removable of the tire is cumbersome and time consuming.
Therefore, a long standing need is present to provide a novel spoked wheel having a rim providing ready access to the anchoring pins without the necessity of deflating the tube or tire and without the necessity of tire removal.